Every Rose Has a Thorn
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: They say every rose has a thorn. I just can't believe that my Rose was one of those thorns. NO Rose/Emmett. Only Emmett/OC abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry Rose/Emmett fans but I absolutely HATE Rose! She's so snotty and acts like a know-it-all! I'm glad Edward didn't like her and chose Bella! You'd think that, that would teach Rose a lesson but NO….! (Continues ranting)

Emmett: O.o I should be used to that by now I guess.

**Every Rose Has a Thorn**

**Summery: **They say every rose has a thorn. I just can't believe that my Rose was one of those thorns. **NO Rose/Emmett. Only Emmett/OC**

**Chapter 1**

**Emmett's POV**

I stayed locked in my room, sobbing non-existing tears. Why did she do that!? Why did she leave me!? What have I done wrong!?

"You haven't done anything wrong, Emmett. Now, please come out. We all miss you." Edward pleaded through the door. That was true. They did miss me.

I have been locked in here for months since Rosaline left the clan. I heard Edward's feet shuffle around outside of my room, on the other side of the door. He was pacing, trying to think. I don't know why he even bothered.

I heard someone skipping around the house. Whoever it was must have been happy.

"Edward!" Alice cheered. "I had a vision!" She said in pure happiness.

Edward sighed.

"That's not important right now, Alice. I'm trying to think of a way to cheer our brother up. He's been like this for twelve months!" He said harshly.

Was I in here that long already? That was like a year right?

"Oh, But you'll like, no, LOVE this one! It was about Emmett and it's really cute!" She squeaked. I snapped my head up. Cute? What made her have a cute vision?

"I agree with Emmett's thoughts. What's so cute about it?" Edward asked.

Alice began to jump up and down.

"You will find out soon and all and I mean **ALL** of us have to go to the store that's near here. It's supposed to happen in three hours." Alice said. She must really be happy.

I sighed and got off the floor. I guess it's worth a try if it gets rid of my emotional pain.

**Rain's POV**

"I can't believe I'm late!" I called out as I drove my monster truck. I had a permit so I was allowed to drive it. It was one of those small monster Trucks. So it barley takes up two parking spots. I got to the store and parked in the two empty spots I found.

I rush into the store and grabbed a shopping cart. I have black hair and brown eyes. I rushed into a isle with the cart. I finally reach the isle I needed to be in and got out my list.

I was looking for flour right now. I stopped walking and saw that the flour happened to be on the top shelf. I was pretty short so I couldn't reach it. That and I had to have some mortifications so I was able to drive my Monster truck. SO I could see the road and use the pedals.

"Hello!" A cheery voice squealed behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a smiling pixie.

"Do you need help?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok, I'll have my brother help you!" She said and skipped away. My gaze followed her and I saw the most beautiful family ever. She began talking to this really cute and built man. I'm guessing that, that's her brother. He looked pretty sad and depressed.

The bronze haired boy saw me and nodded. I only looked at him in confusion. My eyebrow arched upward. The bronze haired boy smiled and put his arm around a brown haired woman.

The pixie came back to me, followed by the big guy.

"This is my brother, Emmett. And I'm Alice. Nice to meet you." She said. Emmett didn't speak. Instead, he just gawked at me. I snapped my fingers in his face. That seemed to bring him back to reality because he shook his head violently then faces me again.

"What's your name?" Alice asked. I smiled.

"My name is Rain." I said. She smiled and Emmett looked as if he wanted to smile too but he didn't give in.

I looked back at my watch.

"I need my ingredients so I can cook my dad's food or he'll have a cow." I muttered. Alice squeaked in happiness. How happy is this girl!?

The bronze haired boy looked as if he wanted to laugh really hard.

"You have to meet the rest of my family then we'll help you!" She cheered and grabbed my arm.

Then she began to drag me over to the other five.

-o-

It was nice meeting with Alice and her family. I wanted to pay for my stuff but Alice INSISTED on paying for me. She even got me with those puppy dog eyes! Darn my big heart! Darn my child-like qualities! I had to have some help bringing my stuff (I had more thanks to Alice) to my Monster truck. The boys had to carry some and Emmett's eyes seemed to light up in delight when he saw my truck.

That's when the hugest grin came on his face.

"You have a monster truck!?" He yelled out in excitement. I smirked at him and unlocked it.

"Yup! Got it from my dad. He used to own the monster truck rally that went around the country." I said to him. I could tell he was really excited.

"Can I ride in it!?" He yelled out. I nodded and he cheered. His family gave me small smiles as if to say 'thank you'. Why would they thank me for?

"We'll tell you later." Edward blurted out but then slapped his hand to his mouth. I looked at him confused. How did he know what I was going to ask?

"We all can read your face." Bella jumped in nervously. I gave a 'oh' sound and nodded. They all seemed to calm down.

-o-

The drive was pretty quiet. Emmett didn't say anything but sat there, like he was in deep thought.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me in the blink of an eye.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine…I was just remembering the divorce me and my wife went through. How could I have been so blind? My family tried to tell me how horrible she was…how selfish and cruel she was…" He seemed to go into a urge to punch something. I put my free hand on his shoulder to give comfort.

I was so saddened by his news that I didn't care how cold his skin felt.

"It's ok…I went through a harsh time as well." I mumbled and he looked at me uncertain.

"What happened?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just kept my eyes on the road. He had given me directions to his home so I could drive him.

"You don't have to tell me." Emmett said after a while and it sounded like he was cursing under his breath.

"No, no…its ok, Emmett. I've only known you for a few minutes but I feel…like I can trust you." I whispered.

"Weird. You're supposed to be afraid of me…I'm different." I heard him say. I don't think I was meant to hear that so I didn't respond to it.

"I was in a abusive relationship with my ex. His name was Tony. At first he was ok but then after a few weeks…He went crazy/" I whispered. I know he heard me.

I heard him growl.

"I hope you got him good." Emmett growled. I smirked.

"You have no idea. My sister always said that I was small but I could beat anyone to a pulp if I had to…I don't believe her though." I informed. "He had to be in the hospital for weeks." I finished.

Emmett just gave a booming laugh.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what happened. Rain actually got my brother to smile. I followed them, making sure not to be seen by either of them and avoided going upwind so Emmett could smell me. I heard them talking for a while.

During the middle of the drive, I heard Emmett's booming laugh. What was first an annoyance was now music to my ears to hear him laugh again. I smiled.

But then I frowned again. I remember Tony. He was a playboy who thought he could get his way with everything. I guess, Rain taught him a lesson on who he should pick on.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, Not the way I planned but it'll do. How did you guys like it? Oh and if I'm going to continue this fic, I need ten reviews.


	2. This is a AN

Hey

_**Hey!**_

_**This is a message to my reviewers that were reading this and I know it sound selfish but I'm not in the mood to continue this story.**_

_**Also, I'm feeling really depressed so I haven't been in the mood for much. I'm sorry for those who really liked this story. That and I have no ideas for this.**_

_**But be sure that I will continue it but not right now.**_

_**Yet again, I apologize to you people. As soon as I get a idea and am in a good mood I will make another chapter.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sabor Tooth Tiger**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chicken

Chicken!

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 2**

**Rain's POV**

"Here we are." I said as I brought the car to a stop. I looked over at Emmett who was in deep thought.

"Hey." I said and it snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked around then smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching." He said and scratched his head.

I smiled and watched him get out of my monster truck. He closed the door and turned around to face me.

"Thanks for the ride, Rain. I hope to see you soon." He said and began to walk away.

_So do I._ I thought in my head and started my car engine up again. Then I drove away.

**Edward's POV**

_So do I._ Was what Rain thought. I smiled. She was nice. And by her history, she would be perfect to make my brother happy again. I watched as she drove away before I went in the house. I went to Emmett's room, where Emmett had the biggest grin on his face.

Her face filled his head. I couldn't help but smiled again. She was what he was thinking about the whole ride to this house. I went to my room and began to play some of my CD's that I haven't heard in a while.

**Emmett's POV**

What is with her? She's always in my mind. Rose never was. Not even after I saw her. My smile faded. She'd never want to be around me when she found out I was a vampire. She'd run away screaming.

What do I care! She's a human! I mean, Bella's ok but she's the only human aloud here! Great, now I sound like Rose. That horrible beast.

Now I'm getting myself depressed again. Why did she leave? What did I do wrong? Didn't she care about how I'd feel? Oh well. It's better than living a lie. I sighed and rested on the floor. Well, to a human I would have looked like I was resting.

"Please, Emmett, don't get upset again. I can't handle the emotions." Jasper begged at my doorway. I gave a fake smile but he didn't buy it. I knew he wouldn't. He has the power to since emotions after all.

A wave of calm and cheerfulness hit me. I smiled a real smile.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said. He nodded and walked away to the living room.

**Rain's POV**

I finally got home and was greeted by my worried dad.

"Abigail! Where were you? You had me so worried!" He said. Abigail was my real name but I liked to be called by Rain.

So I'm an hour late getting home. My dad has a fit about that. Don't get me wrong, it's sweet that my dad loves me so much but he doesn't need to worry about me so much.

"Calm down dad. I was giving this guy a ride home." I said. Woops! Shouldn't have said that. Now dad's going to get assumptions.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Is that so? Should I know this guy? Would you like to tell me about him?" He asked skeptically.

I knew my face get red.

"Dad! Nothing happened. I was just giving him a ride because he loved my monster truck and his family left without him." I half lied. Emmett and I actually left without the others.

He still gave me 'the face' but didn't say anymore.

I sighed. This was going to be a problem.

I should have said either 'Girl', 'Friend', 'Buddy'.

Now I have to deal with a questioning, over protective father that thinks something had happened.

Help me…!

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I had no more ideas.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 3**

**Rain's POV**

I had to use my dad's old beat up bug to drive to school. The school hates it when I drive that monster truck to school. They say it causes too many problems.

I was walking down the hall and I saw Emmett along with his family. He was leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, Emmett." I called. He faced me with a sad face that brightened. He ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hi, Rain!" He said in a loud booming voice. I just chuckled.

"Uhh…Emmett…I can't breathe very well." I said. He gave me a look that said sorry and set me down. He gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry." He chuckled. I just smiled. He was so nice. Whoever hurt him was going to pay…well, they would if I was strong.

"I have to warn you, you might want to stay away from my dad if he gets here. He has a fatherly suspicion about you." I warned but laughed. Emmett just smiled.

"I think I can handle him." He teased. That just caused me to laugh some more. I can never remember when I laughed so much.

Emmett and I talked some. I found out a little bit about his family. I found out he was adopted as well as his brothers and sisters. I even found out who was dating who. Edward was dating Bella (They look so cute together), Jasper is dating Alice, and Emmett is currently single. SCORE! Heh, just kidding. There's no way that I'd be able to get a guy like Emmett.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked. I pulled out my schedule and looked.

"P.E. Great! Another way to kill myself." I muttered. I hated gym. Emmett gave a booming laugh.

"I have that class next as well. I'll take you there." Emmett eagerly said. Yet, even the tall guy has a lot of energy where I have barley any to begin the day.

OOO

I was right, Gym was murder. Once the class ended, I collapsed on the bench near the lockers. Emmett just laughed at me panting. I could just smile.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry, that's all I got for now.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 4**

**Rain's POV**

"No!" I shouted and half the school looked right at Emmett and me.

"But Rain I-" Emmett said in disbelief.

"Emmett! No! Just NO! (Emmett raises and hand to speak) I said NO! (He lowers hand) No! (He stares at Rain blankly and watches her as she shouts) No! Stop! No! Just no!"

"But rain-"

"What?!"

"I wasn't even saying anything…" Emmett gives me this look like he's trying not to pee his pants from holding back laughter.

**(A/N: This is an actual conversation I had with my cousin and my cousin's friend. I would just randomly sat "no" to them and when they tried to speak, I'd just shout like "No" or "No, stop! Just stop!" It's very fun.)**

I smiled sheepishly and continued to walk on the sidewalk near the school. Emmett just followed me. He had this amused grin on his face. Then I, being the stupid one, dropped my pen.

I stopped and bent down to pick it up, not noticing some of my pink underwear with bunnies on them, sticking out of my pants and my shirt rolling up to show some of my back, showing a small part of my bra. That's the bad thing about wearing boys' clothes.

I heard Emmett groan and felt his cold hands on my hips and him pressing his body close. What the heck?! Was he smelling me?! He was! And He started licking me too!

I was blushing galore by this point and cleared my throat. Emmett seemed to come back to his senses because he backed up really fast and began making these whimpering noises.

I just stood up.

"It's ok, Emmett…" I said. Personally, I didn't understand what happened but I decided to drop it, blushing at the memory of his touch. Emmett seemed to relax but the suddenly stiffened. I looked to where he was looking at and saw this gorgeous blond.

And I seriously mean drop-dead gorgeous! She stopped in front of me and scoffed.

"Well, Emmett. Have you seriously gone that low to choose someone freakishly ugly?" She said in this nasally like voice. I hated the sound.

"Who says I'm the ugly one?" I mutter, not expecting her to hear but she did and lifted me off the ground. I was ready to pee myself.

"Rosaline! Let her go, NOW!" Emmett growled. And I seriously mean _growled._ It made me wonder how he did it.

But back to panicking at this beautiful blond that wanted to pulverize me until I was pushing up daisies.

She "Hmphed" and dropped me hard on the ground. Luckily I wasn't bleeding. I was starting to think that she was going to leave but oh-no. I caught a flash of red hair.

_Tony_

I shuttered and backed up until my back hit Emmett's leg. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and hoist me up.

"Emmett, come back to me. I didn't mean it. You know you miss me." Rosaline tried to sound sexy but actually sounded like a car wreck.

"You didn't mean it my ass! You had sex with the pizza boy when I had my back turned!"

Wow, never heard Emmett so angry before. She huffed.

"Fine! You just know who to call if _she_ doesn't satisfy your needs!" She hissed and went over to Tony and started to make out with him. I so wanted to puke right then. I shivered from the sight.

Emmett pulled me closer to his body. I looked up to see his black eyes staring at me.

"Don't worry. She'll never hurt you…not as long as I'm here she won't. Just stay with me. Please…" It almost sounded as if he was begging.

I just nodded. What was I supposed to say? I cuddled closer to his chest and fell asleep instantly, happy that his arms were around me protectively.

Ooo

I don't remember exactly, but Emmett took me home. Daddy was staying home for work. He had called to tell me that some problems happed at the chemical plant.

I woke to the sound of the alarm clock. It was the next day. I hope I would be able to survive it.

Ooo

"Must you keep staring at us?" Edward asked at lunch. All I did besides eat was stare at him and Bella. I couldn't help it! They're just so darn cute together!

"I-I'm sorry. It's just…you're so cute together!" I squealed. Bella and Edward looked at the table with smiles. Bella was also blushing.

Alice gasped and all of us turned to her. She looked at me with the biggest grin ever.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

Jasper looked as if he wanted to jump around. He looked high for some reason. He saw me looking at him a squirmed under my soft gaze. The fact that Emmett wasn't here today scared me but why does Jasper look like he wants to run around the room in a tie-dye shirt singing "You're my sunshine" in a hippie way?

Edward literally chocked on air. He was trying not to laugh. What could be so funny?

"You'll find later." Alice answered my question. She was still grinning. Was I missing something.

The others glared at the door. I scooted closer to Edward, knowing who it was that they were looking at. Rosaline had entered the building. And she looked pissed and problem was, she was looking right at me.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 5**

**Rain's POV**

We all just stared at her as she glared and passed by our table. The tension was excruciating long. Her black eyes made me want to shiver. The glare was so cold and heartless. She wanted to kill me. My heart began to panic and sped up. Jasper looked at me with concern. Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright." He said. I just nodded, not really believing him.

OOO

Running back home, I ran as quickly as I could, forgetting about dad's bug. I knew Rosaline was watching me around the parking lot. I kept running. I feared for my life. She wanted to kill me. I went inside my old house.

"Dad?" I called but got no answer. He must be at work. I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door. My room was usually cold so to keep me warm; I had to keep my door closed. I went to my bed and pulled out my homework.

I often did my homework on my bed.

It was around 10:30 when I fell asleep. I was having a strange dream:

_Emmett stood in the middle of a forest clearing. I went to walk to him with a big smile on my face. But he turned around with glowing red eyes and fangs as long as a ruler. He gave me this evil look. His hand went up and waved a finger to beckon me closer._

_I did as he wanted and walked closer to him, almost as if in a trance. I couldn't look away. Despite his fangs and eyes, he was so handsome, so beautiful. I got closer, ignoring the feeling of danger._

_I finally reached him. He wrapped his arms around me in comfort. His head got closer to my neck. His mouth opened, showing more of his sharp teeth._

"_Rain…" Emmett said which sent shivers down my back. Then he bit my neck and I screamed._

A cold draft woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw that my window was open all the way. That's strange; I had it closed before I fell asleep. I got up and went to close it but a arm lashed out and pinned me against the wall. The impact made me give out a loud shout of pain as one of my ribs broke.

"You little pest!" Hissed Rosaline. How in the world did she get here?! My room is three stories high!

"I've put up with you far enough! Now you've taken Emmett away from me! Get it through your head! He's mine!" She hissed in my face but all I could do was groan in pain.

My back was starting to bleed as Rosaline tossed me to the other wall where pictures hung. My back hit and broke the glass, making my back get cut up and bleed.

I refused to cry out anymore. My mouth stayed shut. But that seemed to anger her a lot and she stomped to me, making the house shake. I screamed out in terror. Rosaline winced but rand up to me so fast that I didn't see her but felt all the pain and I cried out.

I heard an inhuman roar ring through my house. I looked through my sore and swollen eyes and saw Emmett standing there with such furry and anger. I watched as Emmett and Rosaline fought. They were unbelievable fast and strong.

I watched as Rosaline hissed and ran out my window. Emmett checked around my room and finally saw me. He froze and his eyes widened.

"W-What are you?" I managed to cough out before fainting from lack of blood.

**Emmett's POV**

I didn't leave Rain's side. I couldn't believe she saw me! And I can't believe Rosaline attacked her. This precious human did nothing to her. Why would my ex-lover do that? Rain did nothing to deserve being in the hospital.

I watched Carlisle put bandages on her and hook her up with IV tubes. Finally he stood up and faced me.

"Will she be ok?" I asked hopefully.

"Well the most she has are broken bones and a few cuts. She's lucky that's all she got from Rosaline's attack." Carlisle responded and wrote on his notebook. I sighed. So she was going to live. Good.

"Emmett, you have to tell her." Carlisle said suddenly. I looked up at him in horror.

"Carlisle, I can't do that! What if-" I began but Edward cut me off when he came in.

"No, Emmett. I tried that with Bella but that didn't work so well. You have no choice but to tell her. She saw too much." Edward finished by looking down at his feet.

I looked at my feet as well. I was so not looking forward to telling Rain about what we are. The image of her running away screaming hurt too much. My mind went back to earlier today when Rain dropped her pencil…or was it a pen?...whatever it was she dropped, the image of her bending down filled my mind as well as her sent and taste.

Edward cleared his throat and I gave him a goofy look.

"Sorry." I muttered. Rain stirred beside me and I grasped her hand.

"How are you?" I asked her in panic. She groaned.

"In pain. My body hurts so much. Did a train run me over or something?" She joked. I just gave a weak grin.

"Nope, but close to it." I muttered. Rain gave a pained smile that went as quickly as it came.

"What happened? What are you?" She asked me. I gave a face.

"I'll tell you when you're better." I begged. She seemed to like that answer and fell back asleep. I was shaking but both Carlisle and Edward put their hands on my shoulders.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad?


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

Me: Hello, Peoples! I need help! I just need all of you to send me reviews with stuff that you think should happen and if Rain and Emmett get together.

Emmett: 'If'? Don't you mean 'When'?

Me: Nope. You never know, they may want a different human to fall for you.

Emmett: Oh…(frowns) Well, tell them.

Me: Huh? OH-Yeah! And if Emmett and Rain get together, what should happen?

Alice: They get it already! Let the story start!

Me: OK! Sheesh! Oh! By the way, Please vote on my poll! Thank you.

Alice: (giggles)

**Chapter 6**

**Rain's POV**

"Emmett! Will you tell me now?!" I yelled at him in furry. I had been in the hospital for weeks and when I just get the "ok", Emmett tries to delay the explanation. Right now, we were in the woods. I was sitting on a rock and he was standing in front of me. Thanks to the rock, I was eye-level to him.

"Ok! Just…Just let me think…Ok, You know I'm not human -and you can't tell anyone by the way-I'm…I'm…" He seemed to be having trouble trying to get it out.

"You're…" I edged him on.

"I'mavampirebutwedon'tdrinkhumanblood!Onlyanimalbloodsowewon'thurtyou!"** ("I'm a vampire but we don't drink human blood! Only animal blood so we won't hurt you!")** He said it so fast that I almost didn't get it.

"A-A vampire?" I stared at him in shock. "And there are more of you? Your family?" He nodded. I could tell he wanted to hide by the way he stared at me.

I almost began to scream but then I thought about it more.

_Maybe being with a vampire wouldn't be so bad. And he and his family are so nice…Besides Rosaline. They aren't so bad. I could grow to love them even more. It'll take my mind off of Tony._ I thought.

"So?" Emmett asked, looking at me expectantly. I smiled.

"You can relax, Emmett. I'm not going to tell and I'm not going to scream and run for my life." I said softly. He exhaled un-needed air and relaxed. After a few minutes later, he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Rain, I would like to try something I never did with a human before. Will you let me?" How could I say "no" to those eyes.

"Yes." I said. Suddenly his lips were on mine.

They felt so cold but wonderful, relaxing even. I never felt anything so joyful in my life. But that was short lived when Tony flashed in my head.

Memories of him and how he used to beat me repeatedly ran through my mind.

I pulled away and Emmett gave me a confused yet hurt look.

"What did I do wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked painfully.

"No Emmett, you didn't do anything wrong. Tony did. And I'm still broken from him." I muttered as tears began to fall.

Emmett's cold hand grasped mine. His other hand lifted my face so I could see him.

"Then let me fix you…" He whispered before his lips captured mine again.

Finally, we both pulled away, smiles on our faces but mine vanished and I hugged him, his arms around me firmly. I cried until the sun went down, and Emmett never let me go.

_**OOO**_

_**Me: Ugh! My head hurts…**_

_**Alice: What are you doing?!**_

_**Me: Uh…finishing?**_

_**Alice: No! You get back in there and make this chapter super long! (Is being over dramatic) Your faithful reviewers are counting on you!**_

_**Me: What reviewers?! I barley even have any!**_

_**Alice: (starts shaking me) Pull yourself together! This is a matter between reality and fiction! So write!**_

_**Me: AS-LONG-AS-YOU-STOP-SHAKING-ME…(Alice is still shaking me)**_

_**Alice: (lets me go) Oh! Sorry…**_

_**OOO**_

**Emmett's POV**

I held her until her crying stopped into hiccups. I picked her up. It was night now. Eh…my house is closer. I ran to my old house. I went quickly up to my room and set her down on my large bed that hasn't been used since Rosaline left.

Hey, it's not what you think! I just don't like to lay on anything she touched anymore! Rain stirred and I went to walk away but her quiet voice froze me.

"Emmett…please, lay with me. I don't want to be alone." She whimpered. I turned and went up to the bed and softly lay on the spot beside her.

Rain turned in the bed and snuggled against me. Her heart slowed to a steady beat and Rain began to breathe evenly. I knew she was asleep then.

"Emmett…" My eyes widened. And here I thought only Bella spoke in her sleep.

"I love you Emmett…don't leave." She squirmed against me as close as she could and I wrapped my arm around her tiny body.

OOO

Me: That's all I got.

Alice: What?! WHAT?! THIS IS SHORT. (giggles and joggs away)

Me: OOOOK then. R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 7**

**Rain's POV**

"Yo! Indian girl!" Someone yelled from behind me and I felt something hit me hard on the back of my head. I turned to see it was a foot ball that Mike had thrown at me. Him and his buddies were laughing, making me regret telling them my heritage.

My father's an Indian. We used to live in La Push but things we getting weird so dad took me and mom here to Folks. My mom had died when I was ten months old. I never really knew her.

"Shut up!" I shouted and tossed the football back so hard that it hit Mike Newton in the face and he fell backwards. After my far from pleasant visit from Rosalie **(A/N: I got her name mixed up, I was so used to calling her Rosaline.)**, I've been very angry.

Even Emmett seemed to stay clear of me even from last night.

**Flashback**

_I woke up with cold arms around me. I looked up to see Emmett's topaz eyes staring back at me. He quickly stood up and flattened the folded patches of his jeans. I got up as well, seeing it was already the next day. Emmett seemed to have snuck to the far side of the room._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. He just shrugged slightly._

**End Flashback**

He has been avoiding me all day. And all day, I had been sad. I sat down in my seat next to Bella, who wasn't here today. Neither was Edward. They were out hunting.

Mike flicked me on the back of my head.

"Hey, Freak! How's your legend studying coming along? Learn anything about how gay your old man is?" Oh that stuck a nerve!

I stood up in rage and furry and the whole class turned to see what was going on.

"SHUT UP! MY FATHER'S NOT GAY AND I WILL SEVERLY HURT ANYONE OTHERWISE! ME, YOU CAN ANNOY BUT NO ONE –AND I REPEAT- NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY FAMILY! EVER!" I yelled. It was so loud that made me question weather or not it was louder than Alice's or Emmett's voices combined.

Mike just stood in shock. I was too angry to say anything. I just balled up my shaking fist and punched Newton in the nose so hard that he went flying through the room and hit the wall. I heard a loud CRACK as he hit the wall and fell to ground clutching his nose.

He started to cry out in pain. I let an inhuman growl escape my mouth and ran out the room. People were staring at me in shock and disbelief as I ran out of the building, rushing passed Emmett who looked confused.

"Rain?" I heard him. "RAIN!" He shouted louder. I kept on running, fast and hard, through the town and into the woods. I stopped at a clearing with the sun shining.

I sat down, crying, weeping. Tears leaked through my eyes like a river. I felt something touch my leg for I was wearing a red skirt and a white blouse. I stood up, screeching yet holding the thing in my hand.

I looked and saw what looked like the tail of a mountain lion. I trailed the tail and saw that it was attached to my rear!

"WHAT THE HECK!" I shrieked and let it go and held my hands but found mountain lion ears on my head instead of human ears. I screamed so loud and it echoed through the whole woods.

"Rain?! What's wr…" Emmett trailed off as he walked into the clearing and saw me in a half form of a lion.

"Rain…what happened to you?" Emmett asked in a soft, hurt filled way. I just stood there, crying and holding myself.

"Abigail! Abigail!" Father called out. Suddenly he came from beside Emmett.

He gasped and shook his head in lost hope.

"No…I had hoped that this day would never come…"

OOO

Me: Sorry it took so long. I had no internet for a while and I had no ideas.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 8**

"We're known as Wild Cats or Werefelines. Whichever you perfir. We are enemies of all werewolves and Vampires but everyonce in a while, the werefeline and vampire would team up to defeat the werewoves. It's a never ending war." father explained and took a cup of coffee off of the table.

The Cullens, father, and I were in my home. I didn't turn back and that made me scared. Not once has this ever happened to me.

"But how did this happen? How can she turn back?" Emmett asked in full consern while holding my hand...er...paw.

"When under extrime stress and the red moon, we can transform. The older ones have maintained their power so they can control it at will. As for how it happened, we're like the werewolves in a way. We're direct desendents of mountin lions. Unfortunatly, they're all dieing out." Father said and glared at Edward before taking a drink from his cup. Edward whistled and looked out the window.

OOO

A/N: I'm so very, terribly sorry but I don't have much ideas.


	10. Note

**This is a note**

**I am sorry to say that this story has been abandoned. It's not the story's fault or your viewers; it is the fact that I had lost interest in Twilight in general. But this and many other stories are up for adoption. If you want to see the list, go onto my profile and there is the list. I am very sorry that I am unable to finish this story and I'm not going to use the lame "I'm in collage and can't write shit right now" because that would be a lie.**

**Note that if you flame me, harass me, or have any negativity about me not completely finishing this story, you will be ignored. But if you have some positive comments or suggestions, I will take the time to consider them.**

**Thank you for being patient with me my loyal readers and hope you shall find my other stories interesting. If not, that's fine to.**

**~Sabor Tooth Tiger**


End file.
